warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiftpaw (TPB)
Swiftpaw is a black and white tom with pale amber eyes. History Field Guide Secrets of the Clans : In Secrets of the Clans, Brightheart describes Swiftpaw's death. It says that he was killed when Brightheart (then Brightpaw) and Swiftpaw were trying to prove themselves so they could become warriors. They were trying to find out what was stealing ThunderClan's prey by Snakerocks. The two apprentices sneaked out of camp, and went to Snakerocks. Brightpaw tried to stop Swiftpaw, but he didn't listen, and got them into a fight with a dog four times their size. Six more dogs emerged, and Swiftpaw died fighting, while Brightpaw lost an eye. When she woke up, Brightpaw was in Cinderpelt's den. Bluestar gives her a warrior name, Lostface, but Firestar later changes it to Brightheart. In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice : Swiftkit is first seen in ''Fire and Ice as a young kit. Swiftkit was apprenticed to Longtail, and was renamed Swiftpaw. Longtail treated Swiftpaw much better than he treated Fireheart when he first joined the Clan. Swiftpaw was a very small and nervous young apprentice. ''Forest of Secrets : In ''Forest of Secrets, during a Gathering, Swiftpaw told some ShadowClan apprentices that ThunderClan was sheltering Brokentail. The apprentices told the rest of ShadowClan, causing a war among WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan. It says Fireheart notices Swiftpaw looking rather guilty, but he shakes it off, as he is desperate to see Ravenpaw. ''Rising Storm : Swiftpaw remained an apprentice, and did not appear often during the book. A Dangerous Path : In ''A Dangerous Path, Swiftpaw had become braver and more daring, and he seemed to have inherited his mentor's sarcasm. He is seen going on patrol with Bluestar, Fireheart, Cloudpaw, and his mentor, Longtail. They found a RiverClan patrol at Sunningrocks, and Fireheart ordered him to go back to camp and bring reinforcements. After the battle, Longtail blamed Fireheart for his apprentice not being made into a warrior, for he was sent back to camp instead of fighting. He was ready to become a warrior, but Bluestar was thoroughly convinced by this point that everyone in her Clan was a traitor especially Tigerstar's old allies, and refused to let Swiftpaw become a warrior. : This frustrated him and compelled him to prove himself. Swiftpaw convinced Brightpaw that if they did something really brave, Bluestar would have to make them warriors. He went with her to Snakerocks, where they were sure that they could drive off whatever was eating the prey there. They were met by a pack of vicious dogs. Brightpaw was trampled down while Swiftpaw fought back and tried to escape up a tree. Brightpaw clung to one of the dogs as it joined its pack mates in dragging Swiftpaw out of the tree. The young apprentice was pulled to the ground, where he was brutally slaughtered by the dog pack. ''The Darkest Hour : Swiftpaw appeared briefly in this book, during Firestar's leadership ceremony. He gave Firestar his sixth life, along with the gift of mentoring. Family Members :'Dam': GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, suspected StarClan member :'Half-siblings': BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20:Living (As of ''Long Shadows) :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Half-Nephews: FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Long Shadows) :TigerpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Half-Niece: DawnpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Long Shadows) Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters